Your Father loves you!
by xEmmaChanx
Summary: Isshin's a 67 year old man now and he gets a surpising visit from his Grandchild, and tells the tale of how this special person came into his family lives. Ichihime, slight renruki, ChadTatsuki and more to come.
1. Chapter 1

Heya people! I really love bleach and I had to do a fanfic for it because it is super epic! But yesh this is for all my friends, bleach fans and ichihime fans...cause I'm a massive ichihime fan,  
I don t mind ichiruki but the fan girls are really nasty and horrible, plus ichigo and orihime look better together. ANYWAY on with the story.

(plus, screwed up the punctuation. my beta's tried, but it's hard to get them all)

Okaa-san = Mother

Otou-san = Father

Onjii-san = Grandfather

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, I would love to but I don't!

* * *

Isshin Kurosaki was in his late 60's, sitting in his living room listening to the radio and enjoying his tea whilst reading the daily newspaper. It was such a quiet, lovely afternoon with no sons or daughters to embarrass - even if he missed it a lot. He missed it all: the hugs he would get from his daughters, the father and son talks, all those great times. But hey he sees them every Christmas, birthdays, and at many more events, sometimes they just pop in to see if he is ok! As Isshin was thinking of all his family memories his peaceful afternoon came to a halt.

BANG BANG BANG.

"Coming..."

BANG BANG BANG

"ALRIGHT I'M COMING!" Isshin rushed to the door - not in the best of moods, because his peaceful afternoon was ruined.

"I HEARD YOU THE FIRST TIME, NOW WHAT DO YOU - Masaki"

At the door stood a 15 year old girl, wearing a baggy T-shirt and some skinny jeans, with long, bright orange hair and chocolate brown eyes with were a little red, her cheeks stained because she was crying so much.

"Masaki, what happened? Why are you crying?"

"Onjii-san, I hate Otou-san? He's such a grumpy, old sod!"

"Masaki, come inside." Isshin led his granddaughter into his house, to find out what was the matter with her. They reached his kitchen and she sat down, whilst he walked to his kitchen counter and asked

"Do you want something to drink Masaki?"

"No thanks Onjii-san, I'm not thirsty," she snuffled.

Isshin sighed as he looked at his granddaughter; she was hunched over and was trying her best not to cry. He walked over and sat on the opposite side to Masaki "So tell me what happen?"

"Well my friends invited me to this concert and I've been dying to see this band group I like, but the problem is that this concert is in Tokyo which is like 5 hours away - but one of my friends' older sister, who is like 21 or something, will be coming with us. So I asked Okaa-san and she said I don't mind because Sui s older sister is going to be with you but I will only agree if your Otou-san says so. So when Otou-san came back from the hospital I gave him a kiss and asked him really politely if I could go and I also told him that Sui's older sister will be there too. And he said 'No'. I asked him why, and he said it's too dangerous, and I'm only 15. I told him I will be sixteen in a weeks time, but he still didn't listen to me and told me no! So we were arguing for a couple more hours and I stormed out of the house.

"It's so UNFAIR Onjii-san; he probably thinks I'm the disappointment of this family because I m an accident." As Masaki said those she looked at her Onjii-san and saw so many emotions it scared her. As Isshin heard those words it made him angry with his granddaughter as much as he loved his granddaughter he wanted to make sure she never said those words again.

"Masaki listen to me carefully when I say this, I don t want you to EVER say those words about you and your Otou-san! You understand me!"

"BUT IT'S TRUE THOUGH, OKAA-SAN HAD ME WHEN SHE WAS 18! IM A FUCKING ACCIDENT!"

As Masaki said those words she broke down into tears. She couldn't keep it in her anymore, she always blamed herself and she just had to spill out what she had been keeping inside her for all those years. Isshin sighed deeply and walked over to Masaki and stood in front of her. He bent down and wiped away those tears. "You were never an accident Masaki, and don't you ever think that your Otou-san thinks of you as a disappointment. You can say your Otou-san is a bastard, dick-head or a big jerk, but never think that your Otou-san finds you a disappointment Masaki! He has loved you from the moment your Mother told him she was pregnant!"

"Yeah right," Masaki said and wiped her face with her arm.

_'God she sure does have her Otou-san's arrogance_. _Come on, Onjii-san, think of a way to persuade your stubborn granddaughter that she was not an accident. Well she kind of is but not a horrible accident, it was an amazing accident that my stupid son and my lovely daughter-in-law would never change for the rest of their lives-! HOLD THE PHONE - I ve got it!'_

"Masaki come with me." Isshin held out his hand to his granddaughter and took her upstairs to his study. Inside his study there were so many pictures that it was making Masaki dizzy, she watched her crazy Onjii-san climb on his desk to get an old box which had 'Ichigo's memories' written on it.

"Onjii-san, what is that?"

"This is a box filled with your Otou-san's memories!" Isshin climbed off his desk and blew off the dust that was settling of the box. "They're pictures off your Otou-san in high school and some of your Okaa-san too, but there is something in this old thing that I read and it drove me to tears, real tears too!"

"What drove you to tears,Onjii-san" Masaki said curiously with a hint of excitement too.

"Your Okaa-san's diary from when she was 16 to 22, it has everything that happened everyday to her in it....OOHH here it is!" Isshin pulled out a really old looking journal with chappy the bunny rabbits on it.

"I never knew Okaa-san liked Chappy!" She said in wonder while looking at the old diary.

This was a Christmas present from your Auntie Rukia. Your Okaa-san did love it a lot though, she gave this to me to look after because it was a special thing to her and she wanted me to have a read and see what my son truly is like! As I read though this incredible thing your Okaa-san gave me, it complete changed what I thought about your Otou-san and Okaa-san and what terrible things that she saw and things that happened whilst you're Okaa-san was in Hueco Mundo."

"Wow..." was the only word Masaki could say, until her Onjii-san inerrupted her.

"It also has everything that happened when your Okaa-san found out she was pregnant with you and then the diary finishes when your only 5 years old."

Shocked by what her Onjii-san said she replies "does it really... that is kind of incredible. But why did you want to show me these old photos and tell me about Okaa-sans old diary?"

"I'm going to prove to you that you're something that your Okaa-san and your Otou-san would have never changed in the world!"

Isshin sat down on his leather couch; he put the old box on the couches arm rest and patted the seat next to him, telling his beloved granddaughter to come and sit next to him. Masaki took the seat next to him, snuggling up to him to get into a comfy position because she knew she would be here for a while.

* * *

Well that s the end of chapter 1, but don t worry chapter 2 will be coming soon! No flames please and hope you liked it! W

(beta-ed by ravanwolf)


	2. Chapter 2

Heya, people this is chapter 2 of Your father loves you I hope everyone enjoyed reading chapter 1.  
I have to tell you this because it might confuse you and i dont want that, it might change suddenly, like it will be Orihime's profile and then i dont know what its called but lets call it God's or winds profile lol! anyway on with the story!

again I dont own bleach... but I really want to though!

* * *

WHY?

THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING?

THIS IS JUST A REALLY BAD DREAM.....right?

* * *

Orihime Inoue was an ordinary student with:

- great grades

- the hottest body ever

- loads of kind and caring friends

- popular with the guys

But that last statement didn't matter that much because she had the kindest, couragous, sexiest boyfriend ever and his name was:

Ichigo Kurosaki

That's right people When the winter war was over Orihime told Ichigo how she feels about him and he quite surprisingly returned his feelings to her as well. So now Ichigo and Orihime are both 18 years old and have been going out for almost 3 years which is a long time to teenagers. You know what, they have loved every minute together.

Well unfortunately people that comes to a quick halt. On the day of their Anniversary they never knew that night will change their life forever!

Their Anniversary came and Ichigo surpised Orihime to a midnight picnic.

'Dear Diary

OMG, OMG, OMG it was AMAZING. My darling Ichi-kun took me to this beautiful place. It was like a hidden garden - no, it was like a totally different world! Ichi-kun blind folded me and he had his warm strong hands hold my tiny ones compared to his and I felt thin branches tickling my face, until we suddenly stopped and he said 'we're here' in his sexy, husky voice (which is one of the things I adore) and as he took the blind fold off. The surroundings I saw arround me was indescribable, it looked like something out of a fairytale picture book! It took my breath away and in front of us was a table with candles all lit up. I wonder how long it took him? There was a beautifully laid out dinner. Ichi-kun pulled the chair back for me, telling me to sit down and I did. He was such a gentleman and tucked my chair in for me! We talked for ages about certian things then after we finished dessert, Ichi-kun laid a blanket on the floor and we lay on the blanket for ages, talking about our everyday lives and just looking at the stars.

But then that wonderful evening had to come to an end and Ichi-kun took me home...

And thats when we expressed our love for one another. It was the most magical thing that has ever happened. it hurt a little bit but then I think the little blue men took away that pain and it disappeared into total bliss. The feeling was... I dont know how to say it, but I know that it was just perfect!

The best anniversary we have ever had together!

night, night

'p.s I've been writing this and ichi-kun is sleeping right next to me! hehe xx'

* * *

'DEAR DIARY

I'M JUST 18 YEARS OLD!

I CAN'T DO THIS ON MY OWN!

I DONT KNOW WHAT TO DO?'

* * *

**1 month later...**

KNOCK KNOCK

'Orihime, ARE YOU OK? YOU HAVEN'T BEEN IN SCHOOL FOR A WEEK AND WE ARE LEAVING SCHOOL IN LIKE A MONTHS TIME?'

KNOCK KNOCK

'Orihime, OPEN THE DOOR!'

KNOCK KNOCK

'ORIHIME, DO YOU WANT ME TO GET ICHIGO?'

The door suddenly opened and there stood Orihime, with stained cheeks, red puffy eyes and a long old T-shirt.

'Help me Tatsuki... I dont know what to do.'

Orihime broke down in shock and sadness on the floor (like when she saw Ichigo with the massive hole in his chest) and Tatsuki rushed over and grabbed her! 'Orihime, what the hell happened?' Tatsuki helped her friend over to the small couch to find out what happened to her best friend as she enter the house it smelt like sick and sweet bean paste.

'I... I... I don't know what to do?'

'Orihime, tell me right this second what happened to you?

Orihime stood up so fast it almost knocked Tatsuki over.

'THAT, THAT RIGHT THERE IS WHAT FUCKING HAPPENED!'

Tatsuki looked at her friend in shock - and it wasn't only that the sweet, innocent Orihime never swore in her life.

It was the thing she was pointing at at the corner of her coffee table. It was a white little thing with a bright red cross on it. 'Oh my God' was all that Tatsuki could say!

'You're pregnant?'

Orihime sat back down and started to bite her nails as tears began to slide down her rosy cheeks. 'Orihime, is Ichigo the father?' Orihime turned to look at her best friend and as she stared at her she felt a connection. She was like a sister to Orihime - she leaped into Tatsuki's arms, crying. Tatsuki couldn't hold it either when Orihime leaped into her arms like that - the water works just started.

A few hours passed, Orihime and Tatsuki had their long hug and cry. Tatsuki repeated her question 'Orihime... is Ichigo the father?'

'Yes,' was all she could say, and she was staring at her hands whilst she said this.

'And does he know?'

'No, I actually don't think he cares anyway!'

Tatsuki stared at her best friend with disbelief. 'Orihime I dont think that!'

'We broke up' she interupted.

'WHAT!' Tatsuki could say in utter shock.

'HOW, WHY, WHEN?'

'Well I broke up with him. I actually wanted to tell him, so badly!'

'Then what the fuck made you not want him to know? I have known Ichigo, like, all my life - he would be by your side like a flash!' Tatsuki was interupted by something she would never of expected Ichigo to do!

'I saw him kissing another girl, and I mean making out with someone else - who isn't me!'

All you could hear in the room was the sound of passing cars, and it stayed like that until Tatsuki came out of shock. The first thing she said was

'I'm gonna kill him and then torture him and I'm going to do it in so many ways that he will be scarred for life... wait a minute who was he kissing?'

Orihime stared at Tatsuki and said the name of that person with such hatred that Tatsuki thought it was another person saying it.

'.......Rukia.........'

* * *

OH NO! DUN DUN DUN DUN DAAAHHH! What a bitch, I do NOT hate Rukia btw its just i couldnt think of anyone else hehe! but hope you like it. And Chapter 3 will be out soon too!  
The other thing is that Isshin is trying to persuade Masaki that her parents loved her from the very beginning, that will happened soon! but I hope you liked it!

no flames please!

(beta-ed by ravanwolf, who says she's useless at beta-ing)

when i think she is a fool and she is an great beta!


	3. Chapter 3

HEYA people, I hope you liked chapter 2! I really want to thank ravanwolf for all the help with checking it over! I LOVE YA! anyway on with da fanfic hehe

disclaimer: I don't own bleach, I should though!

* * *

Orihime sat there staring at her hands like they were the most amazing things in the world and Tatsuki well lets just say she could win the award for the most shocked person ever.

"WHHHAAAATTT! RUKIA, ISN'T SHE SURPOSE TO BE YOUR FRIEND! HOW COULD SHE DO THIS?"

"I don't know Tatsuki? I thought so too, but when I saw them...I didn't know what to do! I just kept repeating myself over and over again that it was just a bad dream...my heart is crushed into a millions of piece's and I cant put them back together!" Orihime clasped her hands together praying she never saw that.

"Orihime," Tatsuki looked at her best friend with saddness, she couldn't help it! She just had an ordinary day at school, came by her best friend's house to check on her, too find out that she is pregnant, with Ichigo's baby but Ichigo kissed Rukia behind her back and they have probably done other stuff too. Tatsuki thought she was in a J-drama! Tatsuki leaned over to grab her best friend and give her a hug.

"So, what are you going to do? Are you going to keep it or are you...mmm..you going to have an abortion?" Tatsuki looked at her friend with curiousity and sympathy, whilst Orihime looked up from staring into space to her caring friend.

"I don't know, I just dont think I could go though with an abortion Tatsuki!' Orihime put her hand over her stomach and looked down at it "I do believe in that kind of thing but there is a living thing inside me and for some reason I know this child will bring so much happiness too me, will grow up to become something incredible and will do some amazing things when it's older...but I dont think I could raise a child on my own?"

"Orihime, you won't be alone in this,"

"I'm going to be by your side all the way if you want me too? But I don't like seeing you in this kind of state, it kill's me seeing you like this!"

Orihime looked up at Tatsuki who looked like she had tears in her eyes.

"Tatsuki-"

Orihime was interupt by a loud buzzing noise. Tatsuki looked around to see where that noise was coming from and saw that Orihime's pink flip phone was ringing. Tatsuki walked over to see who it was and on the phone it said the name of the person who put orihime in this state.

Ichigo Kurosaki

At that moment Tatsuki turned from being kind and caring to angry and terrifying. Tatsuki picked up the phone and flipped it open to hear his voice.

"Hey Hime, why haven't-"

"Stay the fuck away from Orihime"

"Tatsuki what th-"

"If you come near her I will fucking kill you" Tatsuki hung up the phone and looked over her shoulder to see Orihime scared and in shock.

Tatsuki smiled at her and said "wrong number."

This made both of the girls laugh, which is what both of them needed. After a few giggles Tatsuki broke the laughter by saying.

"So what are you going to do? We finish school in a months time and these couple of weeks are our most important because of the exams!"

Orihime took in a big sigh and said "well, I think I should come in for the exams and stuff but HE goes there and he's in my classes to!"With a worried look and quite confused about the matter both of the girl's looked at each other and sighed

"we'll just avoid him, we'll be leaving soon, so don't worrying about it! plus I told him if he comes near you i will kill him!" At this both of the girls started laughing for a couple of seconds.

"So your definately going to keep it then?" Tatsuki said to make sure that she was still going to go through with this.

"Yeah, I am, I know it's not going to the easiest thing in the world but I think I can do it!" At this Orihime started pumping her fists in the air.

"Well then you better get an oppointment with the doctor to make sure everything is ok!"

"Right-"

"But first thing,can we open all the windows because all I can smell is vomit and sweet bean paste and I can tell you one thing it isn't the best combination in the world, hime!"

* * *

"Onjii-san, weren't you surpose to be trying to tell me that my otou-san loves me and my okaa-san loved me from the moment she found out she was pregnant with me? Because by the looks of it she wasn't exactly over the moon when she found out she was going to have me!"

"But didn't she say to your Auntie Tatsuki that this child will bring so much happiness too me and will grow up to become something incredible? And I haven't finished explaining everything yet Masaki!"

"Yeah I know but.....wait a minute OTOU-SAN AND AUNTIE RUKIA KISSED!"

* * *

Hehe, that's the end of chapter 3, sorry for the short chapter! Chapter 4 will be coming out soon too!

no flames please.


	4. Chapter 4

Heya, this is chapter 4! hope you liked chapter 3 and OMG the newest bleach chapter came out and OMG IT WAS SUPER EPIC AND SUPER AWSOME! HEHE oh I forgot to add in the last couple of chapter's that Tatsuki and Chad have been going out for a year. This one is going to be a long one so you better get comfy!  
well enjoy!

disclaimer: I dont own bleach....i wished!

* * *

Orihime Inoue resently found out that she was pregnant with ichigo's baby, but court him kissing Rukia! Tatsuki Arisawa, Orihime's best friend came round, to checked if she was ok and Orihime told Tatsuki about the pregnancy and what happened with Ichigo. So Tatsuki said that she would be by her side all the way.

Orihime stared at herself in the mirror infont of her.

"Okies, I get it, pickles are a no go!" Orihime stared down at the tiny bumb that was under her school jumper.

She has been pregnant for a month and a week. Yesterday Orihime and Tatsuki went to see the doctor (this doctor was an old, good friend to Sora, orihime's deceased brother) to find out how the baby is doing. The doctor did an altra-scan and said that everything is fine, and asked if she wanted a picture. Of course Orihime couldn't refuse, she couldnt believe it, that tiny little thing on the screen was her baby! She could hear Tatsuki whisper a silent "wow." Of course the doctor heared this as well and asked Tatsuki if she would like a copy, Tatsuki replied "yeah sure" trying to act cool, this made Orihime giggle a little. The doctor asked Orihime if she would like to find out, what sex the baby was but orihime kindly refused, but asked Tatsuki if she would like to find out the sex of the baby too. Tatsuki totally agreed to this and when she found out about the sex she had a gentle smile plastered on her face as they exited the doctor's.

Just remembering that made Orihime smiled, but she was going to be late for school and she knew that one step out of the bathroom she was going to be sick again.

Yep, right on que, she was sick again.

Tatsuki was waiting at there meeting point so they could walk together to school but notice that Orihime was running late and went to check and see if she was ok. Tatsuki started walking to Orihime's and evently started running. She was worried that something was wrong with the baby, or orihime fell over because she is so clumpsy. She ran up the stairs that lead to Orihime's house and knocked on the door, "Orihime.." Tatsuki called. She pushed the door a little to find it slightly open, she went inside and called her name again, only to hear vomitting noises. "Thank god!" Tatsuki said whilst she put her hand over her heart to stop it from pounding so much. The bathroom door opened and Orihime came out.

"Well, now I know that the baby doesn't like pickles!"

Tatsuki started laughing and went over to Orihime. "Go and brush your teeth and spray some deodorant on because you smell like vomit."

"Ok...Thanks Tatsuki" Orihime smiled.

"that's ok just hurried up were going to be late for school and we wanted to inform Ochi-sensei about the pregnancy too."

* * *

Karakura high school

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki entered his school with his usual frown on. As he walked into his classroom, he saw Keigo who was talking to Chad and Mizuiro who was texting as normal.

"Heya guys, has Orihime or Tatsuki in because I need to talk to them?" Ichigo said with a confused look on his face.

"No we haven't?" Chad said.

"Why has something happened?" Mizuiro said still texting.

"well-" Ichigo was interupted by the school bell and The boys took there sits.

Ochi-sensei entered saying "morning, now be quiet whilst I call the names."

Ichigo was in a total daydream and was thinking why Tatsuki was being such a bitch to him, plus why wasn't orihime picking up her phone or coming into school. Ichigo's thoughts were interupted as the classroom door suddenly opened.

"Ah Tatsuki, your late and Orihime haven't seen you in a while?" Ochi-sensei said with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm very sorry about that Ochi-sensei but something happened and Orihime and I would like to talk to you about it after second period if that's ok!" Tatsuki replied.

Ichigo had his eye's fixed on Orihime. She didn't look very well at all, she was looking a bit pale and her hair wasn't down as it normal is. It was in a lose ponytail that hung nicely over her shoulder. But the thing that bothered him the most was that she wasn't even looking at him, it was like she was trying to ingore him, blank him.

"That's fine, we will talk about the matter like you said, now take a seat ladies."

Orihime and Tatsuki took there seats, as Tatsuki walked over to her desk she gave Ichigo the most scariest look, that if it wasn't him that person would literally scream and run away. That Left Ichigo twice as confused as before.

* * *

Orihime was trying her best to concentrate on the topic they were studying on but she could see from the corner of her eye that Ichigo was staring at her.

_Why is he staring at me? Shouldn't he be thinking about Rukia? and why....OMG NOT NOW!_

Orihime put her hand over mouth knowing what exactly was going to happen but was praying that it would just pass.

Ichigo noticed this and was very concerned.

_Is she alright...it looks like she's going to throw up._

Orihime rushed out of the class holding what was about to come out of her mouth. Which shocked everyone in the class. Tatsuki stood up and rushed after her, then Ichigo stood up and that sent him a piece of chalk at his head.

" Ichigo kurosaki, just because Orihime has left doesn't mean you can as well." Ochi-sensei said looking rather irraited because her lesson was disrupted.

"But Tatsuki left too, why didn't you do that to her?" Ichigo said rather annoyed.

"Oh Tatsuki left too, I didn't notice! Well she's on clean up duty and so will you, Mr kurosaki. Now sit."

_This is stupid_ Ichigo thought and sat down with a loud thump and his face plastered with a deep frown.

* * *

Tatsuki was leaning against the girl toilet's wall, texting her boyfriend.

'hey I'm fine and so is Orihime, i'll explain everything thats going on! love Tatsuki xxx'

Tatsuki fliped her phone back and hit her head back on the wall, waiting for the vomitting sounds to stop.

"Orihime you finished?" Tatsuki asked waiting for a reply.

"yeah, I think so but I really need to lie down." Orihime said whilst walking over to the school taps to splash her face.

"Ok, i'll take you to the school nurse."

* * *

Nurse office

* * *

Orihime was lying on one of the beds and Tatsuki was sitting on the chair next to her.

"....mmm orihime?"

"yeah Tatsuki" orihime replied turning to her best friend.

"Is it ok, if a certain someone knew about this whole thing?" Tatsuki said looking up at the ceiling.

"I don't mind but who is it though." Orihime was hoping that certain person wasn't ichigo.

"....Chad."

Orihime swore she could see a blush creep onto Tatsuki's face.

"I don't mind."

"Really?" Tatsuki said shocked

"But make sure Chad doesn't tell Ichigo....I think i'll have to tell him, when the right time comes." after Orihime said that she let out a big sigh, truly in her heart she wanted to tell him right this second. She thought it was stupid that ichigo didn't know and he has a right too, but she had so much hatred for him that if she talked to him right this second she would probably beat the shit out of him or do something stupid.

"Orihime don't you worry Chad won't tell ichigo! He knows that-" Tatsuki was interupted by a little cough from their Ochi-sensei.

"Ochi-sensei" Both of the girl's yelped.

"How long have you been there for?" Orihime asked her.

"For a while, so what is this thing you girl's wanted to tell me?" said Ochi-sensei as she took a seat on the bed next to orihime's.

"ok.."

Orihime and Tatsuki explained the whole story to their sensei about the pregnancy and everything else that has happened to them. They both knew that their Ochi-sensei wouldn't leap up saying 'congratulations' but by the looks of it she was taking the information in and nodding her head, she was pretty calm about it.

"and that's the whole thing." Orihime said with a sigh of relief at the end.

Both the girls waited for their sensei's reply, worrying about what she is about to say.

"Orihime, have you ever heard of a thing called contraception?"

"y..yes" Orihime said with a big red blush across her face.

"well you should of used it" she sighed, Ochi-sensei did not like being put into these kind of decision's with any of her students but she was shocked that this kind of thing would happen to one of her best students, well a least Orihime was a good student and knew she will do fine.

"Ok Orihime this is what I'm going to say, I will agree with this and I wont speak of this to the headmaster or any other teacher but I want you to come into school everyday and I want you to pass everyone of your exams, so a least that will help you in the future." Ochi-sensei push her glasses up to see better.

After Orihime heard this she leaped into her Ochi-sensei's arms saying "thank you Ochi-sensei, I won't let you down." Tatsuki started laughing because of the shocked look on her sensei's face.

* * *

Ochi-sensei told Tatsuki about her clean up duty's with Ichigo, but Tatsuki really didn't want to be in the same room as him because she knew there would be blood on the wall's but Ochi-sensei said if she didn't do it after school today she would have to do all the clean up duties until the end of school, so Tatsuki had to agree. Tatsuki also told Chad about the whole thing going on with Orihime at lunch time, with Orihime there as well. Chad replied saying "I'll also support you with this, if you want Inoue." Orihime thanked Chad and took the support he offered her whilst Tatsuki gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

Ichigo was in a different position, he was blanked by Orihime and Tatsuki the whole day. When he was about to grab hold of Orihime he swore he could hear Tatsuki growl, so that made him back away.

Later through the day, some people or shinigami arrived rather late for school and those people were, Rukia, Renji, Rangiku, ikkau, yumichika and Toshiro.

"why come to school so late?" Ichigo said in a rather annoyed tone.

"You could of come tomorrow, instead of this time?"

"well, we wanted to come into school we haven't see any of you guys for a while!" Rukia said with a quick kick in the shin for Ichigo.

"Plus, I haven't seen my darling Orihime in ages and we have to go shopping!" Rangiku said with sparkles in her eyes.

"Oh Rukia, do you think you could talk to Orihime for me, cause she's been ignoring me all day?" Ichigo looked at Rukia with eye's that say please do this or I might get killed by her guard dog.

"What did you do to her Ichigo?" Renji asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"I don't know, I truly don't?" Ichigo said with the same expression as Renji's.

The school bell rang and the group took there seats. As Tatsuki entered she saw the group and cursed under her breath, she knew that Orihime would not like to see Rukia at all, but she thought that Orihime might brush it off and ignore her the whole day, like she has done with Ichigo. On que Orihime entered to see the shinigami group there, and as she saw Rukia she had such shock and anger in her she had suddenly tightened her fists together and walked to her seat.

"heya Orihime" Rangiku shouted to her.

"heya Rangiku-san!" Orihime said with a fake smile, she was of course happy to see rangiku it was the person standing next to her she couldn't stand to see.

"Heya Inoue." Rukia called (which she shouldn't of had)

Orihime's eyes looked like they were about to pop out but she just sat down and ignored her.

Rukia looked at Ichigo with a puzzled look and shrugged her shoulders and sat down in her seat.

Ochi-sensei came in and started her lesson.

* * *

Not only Ichigo was being ignored though the day but so was Rukia. It was the end of school and Ichigo and Tatsuki were doing clean up duty.

Orihime told Tatsuki she would be in the school libary doing some revision for tomorrow's test. Whilst Rukia and the gang said they will be hanging about in school until Ichigo finished his duties.

Throughout the whole time Ichigo was Ignored by Tatsuki, she wouldn't answer any of his questions and he was getting pretty tired of it.

"SERIOUSLY TATSUKI, ANSWER MY FUCKING QUESTION WHY ISN'T ORIHIME TALKING TO ME!" Ichigo shouted.

"I'M NOT THE ONE TO ANSWER THAT DUMBASS....i'm going." Tatsuki got her bag and left the classroom, to meet Orihime.

She saw Orihime and waved at her but Orihime stared at her in shock, because behind Tatsuki was Ichigo, Rukia, Renji and Rangiku. Toshiro decided to go off somewhere so did Yumichika and Ikkau, but keigo, Ishida and Chad were leaning against the school wall .

Orihime quickly turned around and started walking home, but Ichigo and Rukia started running whilst the other's started to jog up to them.

Ichigo called out "Orihime wait.." and as he court up to her he grabbed hold of her arm but she turned around and slapped him right in the face, you could probably hear the echo a mile away. Which shocked the whole group. But that made Renji go "ouch!"

"Don't touch me!" Orihime said with hatred.

"Orihime, what is the matter with you? why did you do that? plus why have you been ignoring us the whole day?" Rukia asked looking at her friend rather confused about what was happening.

"Stop being such a little bitch! You know exactly why i'm ignoring you!" you could hear everyone behind them gasping,expect Ishida who pushed his glasses up, by what Orihime said.

"I saw you too, sucking each other's faces off!" Orihime said with tears running down her rosy cheeks.

"WHAT!" was all the group could say, well most of them, the only one's who didn't was Tatsuki and Chad. Tatsuki had an angry look on her face whilst Chad was being Chad.

"Is this true?" Renji asked, you see Renji and Rukia have also been going out for a year too, of course byakuya wasn't expactly thrilled by this.

"Renji-" Rukia was interupted by Renji shouting.

"RUKIA, IS THIS TRUE?"

Rukia looked down at the ground and stared back at her loved one.

"Yes it is, but it isn't what you think it is! please let us explain." Rukia, looked into Renji eyes only to see the eyes of pain.

"What? Going to tell us all how good it was!" Renji said whilst throwing his hands in the air.

"Renji-"

"I know from the very beginning you had something for the strawberry, I'm leaving" Renji started walking away from the group. He didn't want to hear anymore of this.

"Renji wait please." Rukia started crying and started to chase after him too.

Ichigo couldn't believe it, everything around him was crumbling before his eyes! Poor Rukia didn't even get a chance to explain to Renji about it, he wanted to yell at Renji saying 'listen to her you pineapple' but he knew that would only make it worse!

"Oh and Ichigo whilst you were making out with Rukia. I found out-" Orihime was interupted by Tatsuki.

"Orihime, I don't think this is the time to say it!" Tatsuki said with sorrow, she was a good friend to Rukia too and just saw her fall apart infront of her.

"NO TATSUKI, HE NEEDS TO KNOW THE WHOLE REASON!" She shouted which cause everyone to glance back to Orihime, even Renji and Rukia who were quite far away.

"...I'm pregnant."

"That's right ichigo...after you had some fun with me, you also left me a remembering gift too!" Now everyone was in shock now, there was an akward silence until it was broken with Renji clapping his hands saying.

"well done Rukia, not only have you broken up TWO relationships but also a family!" Renji started walking on, totally pissed off with everything.

Ichigo came out of shock saying.

"your pregnant...how long have you been pregnant?" Tatsuki slapped her hand to her head thinking 'what a fucking dumb-ass.'

"Does it matter to you!" Orihime said with a hiss.

"OF COURSE, IT MATTERS!" Ichigo grabbed hold of her wrist.

"I'M THE FATHER, AREN'T I?" Ichigo shouted.

"WELL, WHO CAN IT POSSIBLE BE ICHIGO? THE MILKMAN!" Orihime shouted back, everyone thought to break it up because everyone knew Orihime was about to knee him in his manly part. Tatsuki and Rangiku grabbed hold of Orihime telling her to calm down because they stress could harm the baby. Whilst Chad, Keigo and Ishida started to pull Ichigo back telling him to chill.

Orihime shrugged off Rangiku and Tatsuki's grip and so did Ichigo with Chad, keigo and Ishida. Orihime turned around to head back home but stopped and said.

"I actually thought you loved me, I actually believe those words you said to me that night...only to find out that it was a lie! I'm going to keep this child, and gave it all the love in the world and I don't need you to be by my side!" A tiny tear drop sparkled as it fell from the aurban beauty's face.

Orihime started running to her house, her feet never stopped, she kept on running until she got to her house. She ran up her stairs, opened her door and slammed it shut and started crying.

* * *

Ichigo stood there and the only thing he could say was "...hime.."

"Is that all you could say?" Tatsuki said who was surpisingly crying herself.

"Why are you just standing there?"

"What?" Ichigo said whilst he turned his head to Tatsuki

"GO AFTER HER YOU IDIOT!" Tatsuki walked up to Ichigo and grabbed his collar, shaking slightly whilst shouting.

"YOU LOVE HER DON'T YOU! WELL GO, SHE NEEDS YOU THE MOST AT THIS TIME! TELL HER THAT YOU MEAN'T THOSE WORDS TO HER, I CAN'T STAND SEEING HER LIKE THIS!" Tatsuki's grip loosened, Chad walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder, Tatsuki turned to see him and let go of ichigo's collar, she then rested her head on his chest and started to cry.

"Go after her Ichigo." Chad said with his normal expression on his face. Chad wasn't exactly happy by Ichigo's actions but he knew deep down inside that he would never hurt Orihime.

Ichigo looked at Chad and Chad nodded, then Ichigo turned to the little audience who was there as well. Keigo gave him a thumbs up, Rangiku gave him a gentle smile with a "Go get her tiger!" and then he stared at Ishida who said "I'll agree but if you hurt her any more I will have to kick your ass."

Ichigo stared back at Tatsuki who's cheeks were stained by her tears. He went over to her and gave her a quick embrace and said in her ear.

"Thanks Tatsuki." Ichigo started running towards Orihime's and it started to rain.

* * *

WOW! THAT WAS A LONG ONE! I HOPE YOU LIKED IT!

GO ICHIHIME!

please NO FLAMES!


	5. Chapter 5

Heya people this is chapter 5, again I hope everybody liked chapter 4 and omg sorry if it was really long! but I have to say i love long chapters. Oh i would listen to the song cry me a river by justin timberlake or the song beautiful by Eminem. I would also listen to 'My life would suck without you' by Kelly clarkson! I had to change the last little thing because a Story just popped into my head and I couldn't keep it in!

diclaimer: DON'T OWN BLEACH!

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki had made some very stupid mistakes in his life but this was his worst. He started running to Orihime's house as fast as he can because:

1. He was trying to tell the love of his life that kiss with Rukia wasn't what she thought it was.

2. That it was pouring with rain and Ichigo hated the rain.

Ichigo could see Orihime's small appartment, his breathing became more heavy because he was running so fast. He started to walk instead to catch his breath. but as he was 10 seconds away from Orihime's house , he could see her door open and out she came. His sun, his earth, everything that he loved.

* * *

Orihime, had enough of being in her lonely house and wanted to get out. She got on her yellow rain jacket and noticed how the bump was starting to show. She headed out of the small appartment as she got out of her house she locked the door afterward. She decided to go to the Bakery to make her and the little thing that was growing inside her happy.

As she stepped of the last step of the stairs that lead up to her appartment she could feel his reiatsu very close but choose to ignore it and carried on walking to the bakery. As Orihime started walking she could hear footsteps and that made her froze on the spot, she turned around to see Ichigo standing there absolutely wet and breathing heavily.

"huff...Hime..huff" That was all Ichigo could say, he was so out of breath.

Orihime started to walk on to the bakeries.

"Orihime, please let me explain!" Ichigo said jogging up to her. But Orihime started to quicken her pase. So now ichigo started to run and as he got to her he grabbed her by her shoulders to turn her around, only to see painful tears stream down her beautiful face.

"What do you want ichigo? Want to break my heart even more!" she started to struggle, trying to get out of his grasp, but he wouldn't have it.

"HIME LISTEN TOO ME! IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK SERIOUSLY! MY HEART ONLY BELONGS TO YOU AND ONLY YOU! PLEASE BELIEVE THAT!" Ichigo kissed Orihime passionately on the lips put she pushed him away.

"NO!" Orihime shouted.

"WHAT I SAW! I JUST CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Orihime cried.

"listen Hime, this is what happened..."

* * *

"RENJI, RENJI PLEASE STOP AND LISTEN IT'S NOT WHAT IT SOUNDS LIKE! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! PLEASE LISTEN TOO ME!" Rukia screamed with tears racing down her pretty little face.

Renji stopped in his tracks and turned around.

"Rukia, I thought you loved me! and I had to hear that you kissed Ichigo from ORIHIME WHO IS HIS GIRLFRIEND, PREGNANT GIRLFRIEND TO BE PRECISE!" Renji started to shout.

"I SWEAR I NEVER KNEW ABOUT ORIHIME BEING PREGNANT BUT LIKE I SAID RENJI, IT WAS AN ACCIDENT, JUST PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME! I NEED YOU SO BAD AND I KNOW DEEP DOWN YOU NEED ME TOO! I LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART...J-J-UST P-P-LEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" Rukia broke down into tears and was literally screaming.

"bye Rukia." Renji said as he started to walk off without her.

Rukia started running up to him but fell over and landed on her face.

"RENJI!" Rukia screamed.

Renji turned around and the site before him, made him feel guilty as his heart twisted in pain. She was on the floor crying his name out continually. She looked up to him "please Renji, I can't live without you!"

"WHY SHOULD I TRUST YOU? YOU KISSED MY BEST FRIEND BEHIND MY BACK RUKIA!" Renji shouted back who looked like he was about to cry himself.

"I know Renji but it isn't what you think just please give me a chance to explain!" Rukia begged Renji.

"You have one chance to explain but that's it!" Renji walked over to her and helped her up, too wiped off the tears that were running down her face, she looked a state and he couldn't stand seeing her like that.

"Renji this is what happened..."

* * *

1 month and a week ago

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki was in his room studying, It was a month ago that him and Orihime made love and oh my god, it was the most amazing thing that has ever happened to him. As Ichigo started to think about that incredible night his thoughts were interupted by a knock at the door.

"Oi, who is it?" Ichigo asked

"Rukia."

"Rukia, is that you?" Ichigo asked with a puzzled look. Rukia was suppose to be in soul society but why was she here?

"No it's the postman, of course it's me you idiot, can I come in?"

"Sure, it's open." Ichigo said

Rukia entered ichigo's room. She had a smirk on her face which Ichigo knew that mean't she must of found out about Ichigo's and Orihime's anniversary night.

"So how was you anniversary? Did you have fun under the covers-I mean the stars!" Rukia started to laugh.

"Ok who told you?" Ichigo said with a raised eyebrow

"I was just walking down the road and I bumped into a good friend of mine called Tatsuki!" Rukia smirked.

"Tatsuki, OH SHIT! she's going to kill me!" Ichigo said with his eye's popping out of his head.

"Don't you worry it's not that bad! She was surpised that you held it in for such a long time! I mean if i was a guy and I was dating Orihime I would want to have her right that second." Rukia was deep in thought and Ichigo was truly thankful Shinigami's weren't telopathic.

"Rukia, seriously that's gross plus I love her and I want her to be happy..Oh and another thing, don't talk about my girlfriend or maybe future fiance like that." Ichigo turned his head to the side with a big smirk plastered across his face.

"WHAT!" Rukia said in shock.

"So how are you and renji?" Ichigo put his hands behind his head staring at the ceiling. Trying to change the subject but Rukia wouldn't have that!

"Ichigo are you thinking about purposing to her?" Rukia said trying her best for Ichigo to spill the beans.

Ichigo turned to look at her and saw her mouth shaped with a big "O"

"Yeah, i'm planning to, after we graduate from school." Ichigo said trying to say cool, but Rukia saw the little blush that stained his cheeks.

"THATS FANSTASIC!" Rukia went over to hug Ichigo, but if she hadn't of done that and if that perverted toy lion, Kon wasn't created then this whole mess wouldn't of happened because just as Rukia was about to hug Ichigo, kon jumped out of no where shouting "ONIII-CHANN!" But because he jumped from behind her he pushed her so hard that instead of hugging him she was kissing him right on his lips.

Rukia screamed and Ichigo felt like he was about to throw up!

As Kon looked up to see Rukia and Ichigo, he was surrounded by death glares and Kon knew that he would be dinning in hell that very minute!

* * *

"You truly expect me to believe that!" Renji said with a hiss.

"Renji, I swear on my life that it's the truth! Ask Ichigo, even ask Kon cause after that did I make him pay! please Renji believe me! The only man for me is you and only you!" Rukia stared up into his eyes and stood on her tippy toes to kiss him passionately on the lips, He opened his mouth to let her explore. They stood there in the rain for ages just making out until they both took a breath.

"I think that proved to you that i'm telling the truth!" Rukia's teary eye's looked into his fiery ones.

"I love you Renji!" Rukia said

"I love you too Rukia!" Renji bent down to brush the strand of her hair out of the way for her as he bent down to kiss her once again.

* * *

"I swear Hime that is exactly what happened!" Ichigo said who once had grasped hold of her shoulders and who also didn't think of going inside because it was pouring down with rain.

"Why should I believe you?" Orihime said as she stared into his chocolately brown eyes, as he stared into her grey ones.

"If you don't believe me then you can go and ask Rukia she will say the exact same thing, so will Kon! But Orihime if you truly didn't belive in me, love me or needed me anymore then why are you keeping OUR baby? I want to be there for you! Through the very beginning to the very end! no matter what you say! Those words I told you the night of our anniversary I truly mean't every word I said, I love you so much Orihime inoue." Orihime stared at Ichigo with shock and Happiness, those are the exact words she wanted to hear from the love of her life.

"Ichigo-" Orihime was interupted by Ichigo kissing her strongly on the lips, she opened her mouth so he could enter. As Ichigo was kissing her, he could feel the tiny bump that was hiding under her raincoat and started to smile. Ichigo broke up the kiss by saying.

"And I tell you one thing Hime, I'm going to love and spoil, you and this child with all my heart!" Ichigo put his hand on Orihime's stomach causing Orihime to smile that beautiful smile of hers.

"One more thing I have to ask you Orihime!" Ichigo took a small step back and got on one knee. Orihime's eyes stared at him in shock.

"Orihime Inoue will you make me the happiest man in the world by becoming my wife?" Orihime stared into his eye's and started to cry tears of joy.

"Of course I will!" Ichigo stood up and picked her up whilst kissing her soft plumped lips once again.

* * *

"Wow, that's so romantic, Onjii-san! I didn't know Otou-san cared so much for Okaa-san?" Masaki said with shock plastered on her pretty face. Isshin looked quite pleased to see that his plan was working.

"You know Masaki that there is another story that also proves that your Otou-san loves you very much too! And I even have a picture!" Isshin handed his 15 year old grandchild a picture of her Otou-san hugging her Okaa-san, both of their hands touching her Okaa-san's stomach.

In the background you could see Isshin terrorising Karin and Yuzu, Rukia and Renji with his arm over her, Tatsuki leaning against Chad, Keigo trying to reach Orihime, Ishida and Nemu holding hands, Momo kissing Toshiro on the cheek, Yumichika and Keigo's sister glomping over Ikkau and a 5 monthed Pregnant Rangiku, with other people in the background!

"Where was this taken and what happened, Onjii-san?" Masaki said with curiousity.

"This picture was taken in this house! It was a bit squished but it was a fun night and let's say you got a bit fed up with being in your Okaa-san's stomach and wanted to join the party!"

"WHHHAATT! Is that the night I was born?" Masaki's eyes looked like they were popping out of her skull!

"This is how it happened." Isshin flipped through the diary until he found it.

"Ah, here it is!"

* * *

Hehe, i was crying a little bit at the renji and rukia part. It was so sad plus listening to Beautiful by Eminem made it even more sad!  
I hope you liked it and chapter 6 wont be coming out for a while.


	6. Chapter 6

heya...I FEEL SO BAD! I HAVEN'T UPDATED THIS STORY IN AGES! AGAIN SUPER SORRY AND HOPEFULLY YOU WILL FORGIVE ME!

Again i was thinking about giving up on this story but with all the lovely reviews i thought ill keep trying because u guys inspired me! :) OH and i cant believe lasting accidents is finished! i loved that fanfic it was my first ichihime fanfic i ever read and this story is inspired by that fanfic! anyway on with this chapter! Also to note in the lastest chapter Ishida and Nemu are holding hands, the prob is that i couldn't change it because I have lost the document on my laptop. But I made up an Bleach OC character who i want Uryu to be with. so lets change nemu to my character 'Emi Uta' again sorry, she has long brown/reddie hair one blue eye and other green, beautiful figure and has a bigger chest than rukia but not as big as orihime's.

I dont own bleach because if i did ichigo and orihime would of had lots of babies by now!

* * *

Well its been quite a long time since the whole scenerio with Ichigo and Orihime, with Orihime finding out she was pregnant and the whole ichigo and rukia kissing, but everything is well almost normal in the kurosaki family!

After Ichigo and orihime finished there making out in the rain, ichigo had to think of a way to break the news to his family and what to do when the baby comes. Orihime told ichigo that she wanted to finish her exams and graduate with everyone. Ichigo decided that when he graduates he will find a job to help support orihime and the baby but orihime refused and forced him to go to medical school because its what he wanted to do.

Discussing about what to do for round about 3 hours, it was 10:30 at night and ichigo thought it was time to go home and break the news to his family.

Arriving at the kurosaki residence was the same as always with ichigo's father high kicking him to the floor but Isshin was shocked to see the beautiful miss orihime inoue with his idiot of a son. Greeting her with enthuasium and kindness. Orihime asked how yuzu and karin are and isshin repied saying the twins are perfectly fine and are sleeping, with Isshin asking how he can help Orihime, thats when Ichigo and Orihime looked at each other with worry and Ichigo decided to move this to the living room. With Isshin in his sitting chair and Orihime and Ichigo sitting on the couch on the opposite side. Ichigo grabbed hold of orihime's hand and gave it a little squeese, to give her and himself a bit of confindence.

Ichigo and Orihime told Isshin kurosaki everything that had happened between the couple. All what isshin did was nod his head and took in the information.

After ichigo finished, isshin started to rub his temples and took a deep sigh before saying to the very young couple.

'I thought you to would be more responible than this. I can tell you have been thinking very serious about this situation which im glad to hear. But you both still dont understand the situation you both are in! So you both are going to graduate from high school and ichigo is still going to go to medical school but Orihime is going to look after this child by herself, alone in her apartment, which isn't baby proof and you dont have enough money to look after two people?'

Orihime and Ichigo looked at each other again, ichigo groaned and slammed is body into the couch, with Orihime looking at her hand, with ichigo's over the top, which was on her lap. Silence took over the room until Orihime broke the silence saying.

'Your right Kurosaki-san, My apartment wouldn't be the best place to bring a child to...w-we just don't know what to do.!' When Orihime started to cry, Ichigo started shouting at his father for making Orihime cry but Isshin replied back to ichigo shouts.

'I haven't finished yet dumb-ass! I was thinking if Orihime moves in with us ichigo, You can start working in the kurosaki clinic with me which will also help you with your studies when you go to medical school and also Orihime wont be alone and she will have a family to support her and you too, ichigo.' Orihime suddenly stopped crying, and with ichigo looked over to Isshin with shocked looks on their pretty little faces.

'That could work..?' Ichigo said as he turned his attention to Orihime.

Orihime started to wave her hands in front of her and stuttered 'I-I-I wouldn't want to be a bother-' Isshin interupted Orihime by quickly replying to the girls statement.

'NONSENSE! Orihime your not a bother, I just feel sorry for you because my stupid son knocked you up!' Ichigo face-palmed his head but Ichigo couldn't help but agree to the crazy old man of his. Isshin put on his goofy smile and continued.

'I just cant believe that i'm going to be a grandad soon!' When that statement was said Ichigo and Orihime looked at each other with such warmth and love, Ichigo leaned in to kiss Orihime, when Isshin shouts at the top of his lungs.

'Oh i'm also so happy that my only son isn't gay!' Thats when Ichigo finally cracked and punched goat chin right inbetween the eyes.

* * *

8 months passed by extrmely fast. After graduation Orihime finished moving in with Ichigo and his family, Karin and Yuzu where totally suprised by Orihime's pregnancy but they were very supportive and couldn't wait to be aunties.

When Orihime was 4 months in her pregnancy she had a surprise visit from the drinking goddess Rangiku to see her in floods of tears to reveal that she was also pregnant, only Orihime knows who the father is but many of Rangiku's close friends have a strong feeling who the father really is and again she has a lot of support to help her.

With Ichigo, he got into a very good medical school and with working in the clinic it has defianately helped him with certian parts of his studies.

Uryu was also studying in the same school as Ichigo and was working in his father's hospital too, Uryu also met a mysterious young woman called Emi Uta, She is studying in a art college and wants to be an illustrator. They have been dating for a few months now.

Renji and Rukia are also doing very well up in soul society. Renji is now the captian of squad 9 and Rukia is now lieutenant of squad 13.

Chad has gone into the music industry and is doing very well. Tatsuki is going to college to study sports and is also a teacher at the dojo. Tatsuki and Chad have been together for a long time and Chad is planning to propse to Tatsuki when she finishes college.

keigo and the others are in college studying what they want to do in the future.

Ichigo and Orihime recieved a brilliant christmas gift from all their friends and family and that was a new house, which is baby proofed by Isshin. Luckily their little house is around the corner from Isshin's house so that if they needed any help Isshin, karin and Yuzu was just around the corner. Ichigo and Orihime are engaged but they are waiting till they have the money to have a wedding.

It was Orihime's final month and it was also the end of the year and Isshin decided to have a new year's eve party.

* * *

Over at the Kurosaki house. It was a complete nightmare, well for ichigo that is. Ichigo really didn't want to have a new year's party. because his fiance was 9 months pregnant and the baby is due in about a week's time and Orihime needs to rest more that partying all night, He also just wanted to spend new years just with Orihime, not with the whole of soul society.

Orihime on the other hand loved the idea of having a new year's party and was thrilled when Isshin came up with the idea. Orihime also thought this would be a good idea because Ichigo was being extrmely, over protective, which was driving her insane. She maybe the size of a watermelon but she was more than capable to make herself a sandwhich or walk over and turn the T.V on.

At the moment in the kurosaki house Isshin, Karin, Yuzu, Ichigo and well Orihime tried to, but her pain in the butt of a fiance is not letting her, decorate the house for tonight.

'Ichi, sweetie, can I please just make the punch and help Yuzu with the food. I'm not doing that silly job you asked me to do!' Orihime crossed her arms that rested on her massive stomach and had an adorable pout on her angelic face.

'Orihime, its the most important job and all what you have to do is wait for the guests to come and sit on the couch and put your feet up and rest.' Ichigo moved his pregnant, annoyed fiance to the couch and picked up her feet and put them gently on the couch. Ichigo smiled warmly at Orihime, whilst Orihime didn't have such an amused face on.

'Come on hime, just do this for me!' Ichigo kissed Orihime on her forehead and walked over to get his jacket, hat, scarf and gloves on.

'I have to collect keigo up from the airport, ok, call me if anything happens ok!' As Ichigo finished putting the rest of his clothes on he walked over to the pregnant woman,whilst resting a hand on her melon of a stomach, Ichigo then gave Orihime a quick peck on the lips. Orihime rested her hand on her lover's face and gave him a small, warm smile and replied 'Ok, I will do.' With Ichigo going out the front door, Orihime sighed and rested her hands on her swollen tummy.

'As much as I love your daddy, he is being a big pain at the moment!' Isshin walked over to the stressed, pregnant woman and gave his hand to her.

'He's just worried for the you and doesnt want you to hurt yourself thats all, even though he is driving you insane.' Isshin gave his warmest smile to Orihime which made her smile in return. Orihime took Isshin's hand along with the whole of him because it wasn't as easy as it was to get up from the couch, thinking at the time that Ichigo does take after his father in many ways.

Orihime started to rub her stomach in circle movements and replied back to Isshin, 'I know he's worried but sometimes he just has to give me space and let me help out around the house sometimes.' Isshin felt sorry for the aurban-haired beauty and put his hand on her shoulder.

'Why don't you help Yuzu in the Kitchen, I think she needs some help!' Orihime pout became a big smile and was just about to waddle over to the kitchen when the door bell rang. Orihime waddled over to the door and to her surpise, she was in golfed in a massive bear hug, by her best friend Tatsuki.

'Tatsuki, Sado your here so early! And don't just stand there come in, its freezing outside!' Orihime greeted the other guests. Tatsuki let go of Orihime and her and chad entered the uncomplete house.

Orihime gave Tatsuki and Chad a quick french kiss and asked for their jackets. After taking off their outdoor wear, revealing Tatsuki wearing a lovely dark blue top with some dark blue jeans and high dark brown boots, whilst Chad had a cream shirt and some dark brown trouser's and some polished dark brown shoes.

'We thought we could help out around the house and we brought some food with us aswell...wow hime your 9 months pregnant and your gorgerous!' Tatsuki stared in wonder at her pregnant friend. Orihime was wearing a red dress that wrapped around her body and a small bow rested on the right side of her stomach, with little black ballet pumps with little bows on the front of them.

Orihime sighed, rubbing her stomach and replied 'I feel like a watermelon! But I look no where as good as you Suki!' Tatsuki giggled at Orihime's reply and Chad had a little smile plastered on his face.

'So where's Ichigo?' Chad asked

'Oh Ichigo has gone to collect Keigo from the airport-' Orihime was interupted with a loud crashing sound coming from the kitchen. Yuzu rushed out of the kitchen with food all over her.

'Oh Otou-san, Karin! Tatsuki and Sado-kun are here!' Yuzu shouted. Isshin walked in with a box of decorations and greeted the couple. Giving Tatsuki a hug and a manly shake from Chad's hand.

'Oh Sado, your tall enough can you help me put the decorations up!' Isshin asked with a goofy smile on his face.

'...Sure, where do you want me to put these?' Chad replied to the older man's question, whilst picking up another box which was on the coffee table.

'Those can go in dinning room! Thanks Sado.' Isshin quickly ran upstairs to put decorations up there..for some reason. Tatsuki pecked her boyfriend on the lips and went into the kitchen with Orihime to help Yuzu in the kitchen.

Whilst Chad and Isshin were putting up the decorations, while the women were preparing the food and chatting with eachother, enjoying the atmosphere and having a great time.

Ichigo on the other hand wasn't having such a great time.

* * *

hope you like this chapter and I will update very soon!


	7. Chapter 7

Again thankies for the lovely reviews! hehe, and i will try my best to update most of the time! fanfic is being a pain atm because it would let me do certain things in captials sorry, had to warn!

I dont own bleach...seriously i dont!

* * *

Ichigo kurosaki was driving to the airport to collect his old, stupid, annyoing classmate called Keigo Asano.

Arriving at the airport and waiting at the collecting point Ichigo just wanted Orihime to call him, saying that she didn't want to go to the party and just be home with him alone. As Ichigo was wishing and thinking so many things, all his thoughts and wishes were cut completely when a shrill of excitement came out of the person Ichigo had come to collect.

'ICHIGO!'

Keigo Asano with his bags came jumping into the air, ready to cling to Ichigo, well unfortunately it didnt work out for Keigo, instead Ichigo dodge Keigo's embrace, with a few people staring at Ichigo and keigo, keigo fell face first on the airport floor.

'Yo keigo, how was America?' Ichigo said a he picked up one of Keigo's bag and started walking way for the fool, laying on the floor.

'Oi Ichigo, your so mean to me still, You wouldn't do that if it was Orihime!' Keigo said as picked up his other bag and started running up to Ichigo. Ichigo hearing Keigo's statement started to growled and wished that someone else collected this pain in the ass.

Arriving at the car, Ichigo chucked Keigo's bag into the boot.

'I-I-ICHIGO CAREFUL I HAVE VALUABLES IN THERE!' Keigo shouted with a shocked expression on his face.

'Ok what is so valuable in that bag of yours keigo?' Ichigo said as he leaned on his car, with his usual frown on his face.

'm-m-m...I CALL SHOTGUN!' Keigo shouted and quickly chucked his other bag in the boot and rushed into the car.

Groaning Ichigo rubbed his head and got into the car and started to drive to their destination.

* * *

Half an hour away from Isshin Kurosaki's house.

Ichigo has been putting up with Keigo's 20 questions game. If you could win a prize for the most, annoying, loudest and stupidest person in the world, Keigo Asano could win, hands down.

'Are you having a boy or a girl?'

'Is it true that pregnant women's feet grow really big like clown feet?'

'Are you excited ?'

'Are you afraid that your baby will turn into a mutant?'

The questions went on and on for Ichigo, and swear to God Ichigo was just about to pull over and murder, the course of a splitting headache.

'Keigo...if you ask one more fucking question to me, i will seriously pull this car over and beat the shit out of you!' Ichigo's grip on the stearing wheel tightened. And obiviously Keigo didn't listen and whilst looking out the window keigo asked.

'Are you worried?'

Ichigo was a little shocked at Keigo question and to keigo's surprise Ichigo replied back.

'yeah, I am!' Ichigo's grip loosened up, Keigo turned to look at Ichigo and could tell there was so much worry and concern in his eyes, which he had never seen before.

'Why?' Keigo wondered.

'I-I I don't know! I just have this feeling, like i have to protect with everything i've got! I'm not even 20 yet! I just don't want anything bad to happen to them...man i'm going to be a shit father!' Ichigo sighed deeply and concentrated on the road.

'Ichigo, there's nothing to worry about! You saved Karakura town so many times, when you promise to protect something, you protect it! And what the hell are you talking about, your going to be the most awsome father ever! I bet every child in the world would want you to be their father, your child is going to be so lucky!' Keigo gave Ichigo a thumbs up and gave him a goofy smile just like his old man.

'Thanks Keigo!' Ichigo friendly punched him in the arm.

'So is Orihime tits gotten any bigger?'

Keigo just had to ruin the moment didn't he and thats when Ichigo punch him in his manhood. Ichigo thought he should of done that earlier because keigo completely shut up after his special place was damaged!

* * *

'Yo, we're back!'

Finally arriving at his dad's house Ichigo and keigo entered the old man's house and to there surprise everything looked pretty good! Decorations were put up and something smelt good in the kitchen. Entering the house, Ichigo looked over to the couch and to his surprise His fiance wasn't there and of course she must be in the kitchen.

Keigo skipping and Ichigo walked into the kitchen to see Isshin, karin and Orihime sitting around the small kitchen table, peeling vegetables and Yuzu stirring something in a pot over the oven, with Chad hugging behind Tatsuki with his arms around her waist. Laughing and having a good time.

'Ichi, keigo your here!' Orihime called and got up from the chair to embrace Keigo and her Fiance.

'Orihime...y-you look lovely!' Keigo stuttered to the aurban-haired beauty. Giving keigo and quick hug, she walked over to her scowling fiance and touched his arm.

'Orihime I told you to rest on the couch not help peeling vegetables!' Ichigo whispered into Orihime's ear. Orihime sighed deeply and pulled her lover's arm into living room.

'Ichigo, you have to stop this! I can understand your worried for the both of us but you seriously have to give me some space ok! I'm just helping around the house, nothing bad is going to happen sweetie!' Orihime rested her hands on Ichigo's warm chest and looked up to her strawberry's face.

'I just don't want anything to happen to you...I'm scared!' Ichigo leaned down and rested his forehead with her's, while resting his hands on her bump, slowing moving his arms around her to give her a lovely embrace.

'Me, too!' Orihime grasped onto Ichigo's shirt.

'Sorry to interupt but we are here to celebrate not to see a depressing couple!'

Orihime and Ichigo turned there attention to see, Rukia and Renji standing there along with Toshiro, Momo and Rangiku.

Rukia looking lovely in a lilac dress with a little, black jacket, with little black high heels on. Renji,who was matching had a black shirt and black trouser's on with a violet tie. Rangiku with a small bump had a lovely dark pink, low top on and some light blue jeans with high, light brown boots. Toshiro had a light blue shirt on, which was unbuttoned at the top and brown trousers on and beside him was Momo with her hair down in curls wearing a light blue dress with white poker dots on, with a little white jumper and on her feet she had little white shoes the same as orihime.

'Rukia, Renji, Rangiku, Toshiro, Momo I'm so glad you could make it!' Orihime came over to give everyone of them a hug whilst Ichigo stood there with his hands in his pockets with his scowl on his face.

'Not happy to see us Ichigo?' Renji said as he went over a friendly punched him in the arm.

'You look very sexy Ichigo!' Rangiku winked at ichigo whilst she gave Orihime a nudge on the arm. It was true in fact Ichigo, did look pretty damn fit, with a white shirt that you can see some of his lovely body frame, and a red tie that hung loose, black trouser's on too.

'Orihime your boobs are massive!' Rukia said in wonder as she stared at the aurban-haired beautys chest. Orihime blushed a deep shade of red along with Toshiro, momo, Renji and Ichigo. Whilst Rangiku started laughing her head off.

'R-R-RENJI control what your girlfriend says!' Ichigo stammered, which yearned him a quick punch in the gut by Rukia.

'Everyone's in the kitchen at the moment helping Yuzu!' Orihime smiled sweetly to everyone.

* * *

After everyone was finished helping Yuzu in the kitchen and all the food was done. The guest's kept rolling in.

With Urahara, Yoruichi, Tessai, Jinta and Uruu, arriving 10 mintues after Rukia and the gang. Urahara wearing a dark green top and a black tie along with black trouser's, Yoruichi looked stunning in her mustard yellow dress that had a long slit down the right side, with black high heels on. Tessai, looked like he came out of the movie men in black, with black shades, black suit on with a white shirt! Jinta had a red shirt on that matched his hair colour and a black tie and trouser's, Uruu had a little pink dress on with little pink pumbs on, looking very adorable.

Soon after, Mizuiro looking very attractive arrived with two very sexy woman next to him, Ichigo thought he looked like a pimp.

And soon after, almost all of soul society arrivied at the kurosaki house. With Shunsei, Nanao, Ukitake, byayaku, hisagi, kira, Unohana, Yumichaka, Ikkau, even Kenpachi and Yachiru came.

The last couple to come was Uryu Ishida with his mysterious girlfriend Emi Uta. Ichigo opening the door to see both of them kissing in front of him.

'Are you coming in or are you going to stand in the cold making out?' Ichigo said sacaristicly

Everyone looked their best and everyone was enjoying themselves to the fallest! Uryu introduced Emi to everyone and surprisely Orihime knows Emi from way back and are quite good friends.

Food was passed around everywhere and bottles of saka everywhere too. Music filled everyones hears and everyone was enjoying each others company. A lot of questions where asked especially to Orihime and Ichigo about the baby. Orihime was shocked at how many people touched her stomach, but with the baby kicking all the time she knew the baby liked the company as well.

* * *

It was the final count down to new years, with people shouting and getting ready to kiss there partners.

'OK EVERYONE HERE IT COMES!' Isshin shouted at the top of his lungs. Everyone started to count down.

'...10'

'...9'

'..8'

'..7'

'..6'

'..5'

'..4'

'..3'

'..2'

'..1.. HAPPY NEW YEAR-'

Everyone was cut when a massive hollow roar echoed though the house and soon after a loud scream, which came from a certian Aurban-haired beauty.

Uryu, Renji, Rukia, Toshiro, Keigo, Byayaku and a few other soul reapers went to check outside, whilst a few people went over to Orihime and Ichigo.

Orihime clutching to Ichigo with dear life and started to cry some more. Ichigo with shock and worried plastered over his face grabbed Orihime.

'Hime whats the matter!'

Rukia rushed back into the house and called to Ichigo. Ichigo looking over to Rukia.

'Ichigo there are round about 30 hollows outside and more are coming!'

Ichigo bringing his attention to his fiance asked her again.

'Hime whats the matter, is it the baby?' Orihime nodded her head and cried out in pain to Ichigo.

'I-Ichigo, the baby's coming!'

* * *

ooooohh NOO! hehe its a cliffhanger! sorry people hehe, i love cliffhangers! hehe, dont worry i'll try and update as soon as possible! hope you liked this chapter hehe!

peace out!


	8. Chapter 8

hello everyone, yes im not dead! it has been pretty busy in my life now and i havent been able to update my stories in such a long time and i am super sorry! but dont worry i will update the next chapter soon...so please have faith in me! But the next chapter will be the last!

I dont own bleach...its owned by Tite Kubo who is a legend for creating bleach!

* * *

Ichigo couldn't believe what he had just heard. Orihime breathing heavily and crying in pain, holding onto him with dear life! Ichigo thought the world had stopped moving he didn't know what to do!

'AAHHHH!' Orihime cried in pain.

Isshin grabbed hold of Orihime and moved her to the couch.

'ICHIGO, STOP STARING LIKE A FUCKING DUMB-ASS AND HELP ORIHIME!' Isshin shouted to his shocked son.

Ichigo shaking his head to get him out of his trance, rushed over to his fiance about to go into labour. Ichigo with wide eyes, grabbed hold of Orihime's hand.

'I-Ichigo!' Orihime started to sob, another loud roar echo through the house. Ichigo still in shock didn't know what to say. Unohana rushed over to the pregnant woman, checking her spirital pressure.

'Orihime how long have you had these pains for?' Ichigo with his usually frown on his face, looked over to Unohana and instead replied back.

'What are you talking about, hime would of told me-'

'Since this early afternoon...when i was eating last nights leftovers, i thought i had eaten to fast or my stomach wasnt agreeing to the food i was eating..' Being completely interupted Ichigo was a tad annoyed that Orihime didnt tell him that she had these pains for a while.

'Orihime why the hell didnt you tell me this! I told you this was a bad idea, now we have 30 hollows after you because of your spirital pressure!' Orihime looking like she was about to cry floods of tears, looked down with her hair covering her stormy orbs.

'ICHIGO THIS ISNT THE TIME TO HAVE A GO AT ORIHIME, I DONT WANT MY FIRST GRANDCHILD BEING BORN INTO THIS WORLD WITH A ARMY OF HOLLOWS AFTER IT!' Isshin was getting very serious and you could tell the old guy was getting worried as well! The captian of the 4th divison continued to explain to Orihime.

'Orihime, those werent normal stomach aches those were contractions and you have been having them for a long time! Your spirital pressure is very high and when your in labour your spirital pressure plus your childs will be increase which will cause more hollows to come and attack!'

Crashing was going on outside and Renji was now in his bankai form, Rukia came rushing in, panting from the lack of breathe and beads of sweat were falling from her face.

'More are coming...R-renji and Nii-sama were able to wipe out a load but more are coming...we need more help!' Shinigami left, right and centre swollowed their mod souls and pushed out of there bodies to help their other comrades who were struggling to battle the growing army of hollows. Ichigo looked down to his fiance, whos face was scunched up in pain. He leaned down and cupped her sweaty but beautiful face.

'I need to help them...and protect you too-' Orihime's eyes went wide and she grabbed hold of her lovers shirt.

'I-ichigo dont leave me, I want you to be here for when the baby comes!' Ichigo soften at Orihime's comment and gave her a sweet peck on her plumbed lips, and replied.

'I will dont you worry...but let me clear up a load of these hollows..ok?' Orihime nodded her head and let her hero leave to aid their friends. Grabbing his shinigami badge, Ichigo jumped out of his body and flashed stepped to help fight.

'Unohana do you think we could create a senkaimon to Soul society and get Orihime over there in time for her to give birth?' Urahara Kisuke asked with his usual fan covering his mouth, Yoruichi decided to aid to Orihime knowing the pain the poor dear is going through.

Unohana shook her head and replied back to Urahara 'Unfortunately that would cause the labour to come quicker and she would be giving birth in the senkaimon, which would cause even more problems.'

Kisuke with the fan covering his smirking mouth said

'I told you Isshin that having the party round mine would of been better.' Isshin opened his mouth wide to shout something out to the blonde haired man, but both stopped to see a aggressive aura around Yoruichi.

'Kisuke and Isshin this isnt the time to start an agruement, now we need to think of a place or how we are going to keep Orihime protected for when she is going to deliver which will properly be very soon!' Both men completely silent with a face that would of had the word 'mug' ritten on it, started to get into action.

Kisuke shouted over to Hacchi and Tessai 'Tessai and Hacchi put up a barrier over this house so that the hollows wont be able to cause damage to the place.' Tessai and Hacchi nodded and began to put a barrier around the kurosaki household.

'Yoruichi help me, get Miss Inoue upstairs, Isshin you carry Ichigo's body upstairs so that he can get back in time for Orihime.' Isshin and Yoruichi nodded to Unohana's request and got straight to it.

Bringing Orihime up to Ichigo's old room, settling the princess, Yoruichi told Isshin, whilst he dumped his sons body on the floor to get more pillows, loads of towels and a bowl of warm water to help clean up the baby for when its born.

Orihime completely drenched cried out in pain once more.

'I need the toliet...' Trying but failing completely to get up to go to the toliet, Unohana gently put her hand on her shoulder and replied

'I know you need the toliet miss inoue but you dont want to give birth to the baby in the toliet now!' Orihime started to wimper and Yoruichi got a cold, wet cloth and wiped the aurburn- haired beauty's head.

Another wave of pain hit Orihime harder than before and she screamed out in pain again.

* * *

Outside

Ichigo and the others, could feel the waves of spirital pressure that Orihime was releasing. Ichigo slicing this beetle-like hollow in half and when it started to fade away, he looked over to were he could hear Orihime's screaming, hearing her in that much pain really clawed at his heart...knowing he couldnt do anything to help his future wife. Being lost in thought a hollow went behind ichigo and was about to attack him when Rukia screamed

'ICHIGO!'

Rukia flash stepped in front of Ichigo, taking the attack instead of him. Ichigo stared in shock and as Rukia was about to fall to the ground she coughed up a bit of blood and said

'Your going to be a father...you cant get hurt yet...baka!'

Falling to the ground both Ichigo and Renji screamed out to Rukia as Renji flashed stepped over to catch her from slamming into the hard surface. Byakuya finished off the hollow that just attacked Rukia and looked over to ichigo and said with a stern look on his handsome face.

'Kurosaki...your too side-tracked to fight, as you can see you are endangering other people...you should be else where!' Ichigo with a sad look, looked down at where Renji was holding injured Rukia in is arms and whispered

'Sorry Rukia...'

and flashed stepped back to where his body was.

* * *

Back inside where all the drama is happening.

'Orihime you need to start pushing harder, ok you need to get the hardest part out of the way!' Unohana looked up to Orihime who looked completely exhausted and drenched in sweat.

Isshin looked at his future daughter-in-law and gave her a goofy smile.

'You can do this Orihime!'

Yoruichi nodded in agreement with Isshin. Orihime nodded and was about to push when her strawberry lover enter the room, Jumping back into his body he looked over to Orihime to see her with a small but beautiful smile on her hot and bothered face. Ichigo rushed over to her and grabbed her hand that his father was holding, he looked at his father and Yoruichi and said to them.

'Thank you but I'm going to look after her now!'

Yoruichi smiled at the couple and exited the room, As Isshin was about to leave the couple he said to them.

'Yo, Ichigo...your going to be a great Dad!'

Ichigo gave a small smile to his dad, showing his thanks, Isshin gave them a thumbs up and left. Unohana who was smiling at the time, turned serious and mentioned to the soon-to-be-parents.

'Orihime I really need you to push now.'

Ichigo looked over to Unohana and back to Orihime, giving her a small smile nodded his head. Orihime squeezed ichigo hand and pushed as hard as she could, screaming out even more. Ichigo kept on repeating to Orihime.

'Come on Hime you can do it!'

Unohana with a big smile on her face reported to them.

'There's the head...one last push Orihime!'

'Oh...wow hime, there's the head-'

Ichigo looked over to see his princess. Orihime rolled her head back in exhaustion and Ichigo grabbed hold of the wet cloth and dumped her head once more.

'Orihime just one more push.'

Orihime shook her head and replied back to her supportive fiance, warm tears spilling over her heated face.

'I-I cant do it Ichi!'

With a strict but gentle look replied back.

'You can Orihime, one last push and its all over!' Orihime looked into his warm brown eyes and gave one last small nod. As the last wave of pain striked her she pushed with all her might, not hearing ichigo's supportive words a long with Unohana's, she could only hear the sound of her heart slamming in her ears until a piercing cry was heard in the room. Unohana with a bright smile informed the new mother and father.

'It's a girl!'

Rapping up the crying baby girl in a fuzzy white towel, passed her over to Orihime who had tears of joy running down her angelic face. Orihime holding the baby trying to hush her from crying. Ichigo gazed at the two with a massive grin on his face, leaning in to give his daughter a kiss on her soft head which had a patch of bright orange hair, then he kissed orihime on the head and then soon kissed her on the lips. Unohana interupting the couples special moment and said.

'I'll leave you two alone for a second, I need to get isane and we'll come back and clean you both up.' Orihime smiled up to the older woman and commented back.

'Thank you Unohana!'

'Thanks for everything Unohana!'

As Ichigo also gave his thanks, Unohana left the the couple and went to find her lieutentant. Ichigo looked back to his fiance and his daughter, but realised something.

'So what shall we name her?'

Orihime so focused on Ichigo's and her's creation, thought for a bit and looked up to Ichigo, biting her bottom lip and replied.

'Well...i've been thinking about this name for a while and I know i should of thought about Karin and Yuzu but looking at her now...I think its the perfect name for her.'

Ichigo a little shocked continued as he looked back and forth from his fiance to his daughter.

'So tell me, what is it?'

Having one last look at her baby girl, Orihime stared up to her lovers warm gaze and answered.

'...Masaki'

Ichigo's eyes went from shocked to a soft and loving stare. Stroking his baby girl's head responded back to Orihime's answer.

'I think its the perfect name for her...Hey Masaki, this is your mom and i'm your dad...Hime..'

'Yes?'

'Happy New year!'

Orihime leaned in towards Ichigo and planted a soft but passionate kiss on his lips. After their kissing session both of the new parents gazed down at baby Masaki, both thinking it's the best start to the New year.

* * *

Now...

Isshin looks down to see Masaki sniffling. Wiping her tears with her arm, says to the old man.

'Sorry grandad...I never knew any of this...Dad is amazing a long with mom!' Isshin smiling at his grandaughter pulls her into a big embrace and responds to Masaki.

'It's alright Masaki...see your father isnt much of a jack-ass is he?'

Masaki starts to giggle and replies back.

'yeah he isn't...he's just like uncle keigo said an awesome dad...Thanks grandad!'

Masaki leans in a gives a quick peck on Isshin's cheek. Isshin checks his watch and see's the time, his eyes go wide, its almost 8 30 in the evening...Ichigo and Orihime must be panicking like crazy.

'You better call your parents to tell them where you are, they must be worried to death by now!' Scatching the back of her neck Masaki says.

'Yeah...grandad can i borrow your home phone? I left my moblie at home you see!'

Signing to his grandaughters reply he tells her to follow him, as the grandfather and granddaughter of the kurosaki family go down stairs, the doorbell goes. Isshin and Masaki looking at each other in confusion wondering who would be coming here at this hour. Now instead of knocking its full on banging and Isshin motions Masaki to stay close behind him. Opening the front door Isshin and Masaki have shock plastered on their faces, Masaki is the first to break the silence.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
'...DAD!'

* * *

SORRY! YET ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER! DONT WORRY I WILL SOON UPDATE THOUGH!


End file.
